Your Love is Music to My Heart
by PrincessKatniss02
Summary: Ten 500-750-word oneshots centering around Dark Pit and Lucina, each based on a song. (Yup...another one of these...) Rated T due to semi-mature content in later chapters.
1. Kanye West: Love Lockdown

**Well, hello, there, everybody! It's PK2 here, with a little quick mini-project! This here is a collection of songfic oneshots with my number-one OTP, Dark Pit x Lucina! These oneshots will be based of of one song each, and they will have a word limit to them! _Each one will be more than 500 words, but less than 750 words._ So, around 550-700 words.**

 **The song that this oneshot is based of of is "Love Lockdown" by Kanye West. _Normally, the song title and artist will be in the chapter title._ I'm just telling you the song title and artist here since FFN won't let us name chapters until the second one is uploaded.**

 **Enough of the rules, let's do this!**

 **Oh, and, BTW, I don't own SSB.**

"You know what I've just realized?"

"Er…what, exactly?"

"The fact that the point of our relationship is completely and utterly nonexistent due to the total lack of love between us."

Well, that was a lovely sentence to contemplate the strawberries and potato chips that Dark Pit and Lucina had brought along on this three-month anniversary picnic.

Dark Pit managed to swallow the carrot that he had been chewing before Lucina dropped that little bomb on him, and then turning to his girlfriend. The glare she was giving him now reminded him of Bowser staring down his opponent for a match, which was very un-Lucina-like, especially for an occasion like this-an occasion that was supposed to be _happy_. But what was even worse was that Lucina had pretty much exposed Dark Pit's greatest regret right there and then. Not to mention the fact that she was basically dumping him.

"Umm…what do you mean, 'total lack of love between us'?" Dark Pit asked sheepishly while reaching out for a piece of jerky. He quickly popped it into his mouth and turned away in the hopes that she would drop the subject, but alas, no such luck, as Lucina then proceeded to give Dark Pit a monologue longer than William Harrison's inauguration speech.

"Don't give me that 'what-do-you-mean' bullcrap, because you should know _exactly_ what I mean! Every goddamn moment of these last three months with you has been nothing but broken promises, cancelled dates, and twenty-word conversations that end when you say you have to go out somewhere! **You're an irresponsible monkey who can't pay attention to his own girlfriend for thirty goddamn seconds, for Naga's sake!** "

 _Well, screw me up the backend._ Dark Pit thought to himself.

He _did_ love Lucina a lot. The problem was, he was in a position that basically allowed him ten nanoseconds with the people he cared about. For some reason, Master Hand put him in at least seventy-five Brawls every week with no explanation whatsoever. And when he _wasn't_ fighting, he was in one of three places; the training room so that he could train for another match, the clinic so that Dr. Mario could fix up the bruises he had gained during said matches, or some store within the area, running errands for Crazy Hand-who, for some reason, thought that Pittoo was his robot slave.

When you look at it all, really, it's no wonder Dark Pit barely has time to take a nice, warm shower, let alone dress up in a tuxedo and go to Ruby Tuesday with Lucina.

"Look, I…I do love you. A lot. So, so much. You see, the problem is that I have no time to spend with _anyone_ , not even my friends! I'm Master Hand's favorite person to throw into battles, and then I have to either train or get healed, and that's when I'm not doing some sort of stupid job for Crazy Hand-"

"And you haven't thought about complaining? Okay, that's it, we're through."

With that, Lucina abandoned Dark Pit in the park to contemplate his foolish oversight.

 **Well...that was certainly lovely. Kicking things off with a breakup on an anniversary. I'M SO SORRY, THAT'S WHAT THE SONG LYRICS BASICALLY TOLD ME TO DO! Oh, BTW, I'll be basing the oneshots primarily on the song lyrics. So, if you're confused about the meaning of the oneshot, look up the lyrics.**

 **Well, it looks like we're done here! But, before I close off, I just have one last thing to say...**

 _ **Requiescat in Pace, Satoru Iwata, 1959-2015.**_

 **See y'all soon! (Runs off to mourn Iwata)**


	2. Maroon 5: Payphone

**How's it going, everyone? PK2 here, welcoming you to the second chapter of Your Love is Music to My Heart! And I know what you're thinking: "HOLY MCNUGGETS PK2 IS ACTUALLY UPLOADING SOMETHING TWO DAYS IN A ROW!" _Since this is a mini-project, I'm going to try to get out one chapter per day._ Usually, I update a month after the first chapter is posted. XD But I want to get to the chapter right away, so let's do this!**

 **And isn't it obvious that I don't own SSB?**

7-8-4, 2-3-5, 0-6-1-9.

Lucina punched in the number for what must have been the thirteenth time that evening, uselessly praying for a miracle of some sort, desperately hoping for Dark Pit to pick up the phone. But, of course, all she got was voicemail.

" **KURO ICARUS IS NOT AVAILABLE AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME.** " A monotone version of her former boyfriend's voice droned. Just hearing it made Lucina felt as if she was getting stabbed in the chest. " **AT THE TONE, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR MESSAGE. IF NOT, THEN PLEASE HANG UP AND NEVER CALL MY NUMBER AGAIN.** "

Oh, the passionate pain which she missed Dark Pit with.

She would have simply hung up, take five minutes to get her guts back, and then call again, like the other twelve times. But this time, something made her feel as if she should leave a message. After what felt like the longest fifteen seconds of Lucina's life, the phone left out a sad " **BEEP** ". _Well, here goes nothing_. Lucina thought to herself. She took a deep breath and began her message.

"Dark Pit? I…It's me, Lucina." Lucina shook. "I…I know that we're not together anymore. I know that I threw a vanilla bean Starbucks frappuccino at you and called you a stone-hearted liar. I know I said that I would never miss you, even after ten centuries. But, you know what? I regret that. I regret everything I've done to you in the past three weeks. I forgive you for everything that _you_ did to _me_ in the past three weeks. I…I…" Lucina shuddered and blinked back tears before carrying on.

"I miss you. I really, really, _do_ miss you. I'm already so nostalgic for the days when you would come over to my dorm, or when I would come over to yours, and we would just spend the time fooling around over silly little things. I miss the days when we would go to amusement parks or movie theaters and act like five-year-olds while being given weird looks from the staff. I…I just…was wondering…where did all the good times go? What about all of the plans we made?"

By this time, Lucina was tearing up-and she rarely ever teared up. She managed to take one last shuddering breath before attempting to end off the call. "I guess that what I'm trying to say is…I love you…I miss you…and I was wondering if you're feeling the same. If so…contact me…and let's see if we can get back to where we left off…and repair things from there…OK? Call me back at-"

With that, the payphone time limit ran up, and the message cut off. Oh, yeah, it should probably be mentioned that Lucina was standing inside of a payphone booth. A really tiny, cramped, dung-brown-colored payphone booth. And it smelled like the Dumpster outside of a biology laboratory. It was a place someone would go to only if they were desperately and urgently trying to contact a former lover who would never return the contacting.

Just like Lucina.

"Well…that's that, I guess…" Lucina murmured while staring at the dung-brown floor. "Hey…what's the time?" she wondered to herself. "My ride should have come by now…" She pulled her watch out of her pocket and glanced at the time. "7:30 PM!?" she yelped. OK, she definitely needed to call her family. She began rummaging throughout her purse, only to find…" **NOTHING?! DOES THIS MEAN THAT I WASTED ALL OF MY CASH ON THAT BLACK-WINGED DOUCHEBAG?!"**

So much for phone sentimentality.

Thankfully, Lucina didn't have to worry about calls, for as she stormed out of the booth, she quickly located her cousin Ike's gray Honda. Behind the pane of glass, she saw Ike's eyes, worried but at the same time playful, gazing back at her. "Well, you sure spent a lot of time in there." he teased her. Lucina simply growled at him to shut the heck up as she slammed the door.

Lucina and Ike didn't speak for the first twenty minutes of the ride-they simply listened to the cheesy love songs on Ike's radio. However, the love songs reminded Lucina of Dark Pit. "One more love song and I'll throw up." she muttered.

Ike looked over at her. "Lovesick?" he said. "I don't know-I'm so mad at Dark Pit…but I love him so much…-"

"Lucy, you may have loved him a lot." Ike said honestly. "But the sun sets in paradise,too."

 _I guess that's true…but can there be paradise without Dark Pit?_ Lucina thought mournfully _._

 **SWEET NAGA EXACTLY 750 WORDS ON THE ONESHOT. O.0**

 **Anyways, I truly had a great time writing this! I hope you all did too, and with that, I will see you next time!**


	3. Ian Carey and Rosette: Amnesia

**Hello, everybody, it's PK2 here, and welcome to another chapter of Your Love is Music to My Heart! I think this is the fastest I've ever uploaded something; already three chapters in! I just want to make one thing clear before we get started. This takes place in an AU where Lucina and Dark Pit are in high school. (Freshmen or sophomores, to be more exact) That's why no usual Smash terms are mentioned here. With that, let's do this!**

 **And, once again, I DON'T OWN SSB.**

"If I could choose one scene in my life to rewind again and again, I think it would be this party."

"That is too true for words."

Lucina Lowell and her best friend, Samus Aran, spoke these words as they lounged on a stranger's couch with bottles of red wine in their hands and EDM music blasting out of a stereo loudly enough to wake the dead.

"I mean, just look at the quality of the decarations!" Samus gushed like a schoolgirl. "And the barbecue was literally pulled straight out of heaven! Your brother sure knows how to pull off a party, Lucy."

Lucina blushed furiously at the fact that this was actually a graduation party for her older brother, Marth, before continuing.

"Well, he wasn't voted 'Wildest Party Animal' in the yearbook during his freshman here at high school for nothing, Samus." A mischievous chuckle escaped Lucina before she continued. "You should know that, Samus. _You're_ the one who was madly in love with him from third grade all the way up to eighth grade, not me!" "Hey, shut up! And, FYI, freshman year is _ninth grade_ , so of course I couldn't possibly know!" "But it doesn't change the fact that you liked him." Now Lucina was the one who sounded like a schoolgirl. Samus grabbed a pillow, but before she could throw it, a new voice sounded out.

" **LUCY!** "

Lucina turned her head to the voice, and the thought that next came to her mind could only be described with two words.

 _Oh, crap_.

Standing four inches in front of her was her former boyfriend, Kuro "Dark Pit" Icarus. He was nicely dressed in a tuxedo shirt and black sweatpants, had a grin that was longer than Saturn's rings, and had his arms stretched wide as if he expected her to run over to him squealing and give him a bear hug.

Did he not remember that he had cheated on her two weeks before this party?

Dark Pit stood like that for a few more seconds, and then realized that Lucina was _not_ going to hug him, so he had the nerve to walk up and grasp her hand. Lucina felt like vomiting at the mere feel of the touch. "Where were you before?" he exclaimed. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I can't believe you didn't come and drive me over-why was that? Were you busy planning or-"

Lucina cut him off frostiliy. "Perhaps it was actually because of the way you unceremoniously hooked up with three girls within the span of five days."

Dark Pit blinked. "What in the name of Hades are you talking-"

"Or maybe it was because of how you said you had family problems so you couldn't come to prom, but you later showed up with _five dates_? Not to mention that two of them were _guys_?"

Dark Pit crossed his arms. "Are you sure you didn't get me mixed up with another boy?"

Lucina responded curtly "No. However, I am sure that you're acting like you have amnesia to cover up how much of a disgusting liar and cheater you really are."

Behind them, Samus giggled "Ooh, you just got _**burned**_ …"

Dark Pit scratched his head as if he was trying to remember something, and then turned back towards Lucina. "You know…I may have made a mistake or two, but now that period of inner turmoil is done, and I now realize that you truly are a keeper. Why don't we ignore this all and-"

Lucina had never felt smugger as she replied. "Yeah, no, I'd rather not risk the chance of you ruining senior prom by coming with seven dates." She smirked as she turned to Samus. "Come on, Sammy. Let's go get some ice cream. It's brought in fresh from Baskin Robbins." Samus nodded, and with that, Lucina abandoned her former boyfriend within the sea of ravers.

Dark Pit stood still for a moment in shock, and then balled up his fist. "You'll regret this, Lowell." He snarled. "It _**is**_ much better to be my girlfriend than to be my enemy, you know…"

 **Oh my god my playlist isn't being nice to Lucy and Pittoo in the slightest...D8 All three of the chapters so far either involve them breaking up or already being broken up...But at least this one had some humor! Right? Right? RIIIIIGHT? Anyways, that's it for today, so I will see you all next time!**


	4. Gorillaz: Rhinestone Eyes

**Hello, there, everybody! It's PK2 once again, and welcome to Chapter 4 (!) of my songfic oneshot collection! (I swear that this is surpassing Ness Greil faster than Sonic can run.) I actually have nothing much to say, as I want to get to the chapter ASAP! So, here we go!**

 **And, yes I am not Masahiro Sakurai in disguise. So, I don't own SSB.**

Kuro didn't know he was emotionally capable of experiencing positive feelings. He wasn't supposed to. But there was just something about her eyes that drew him in, and then captured him. He didn't know what it was; he just knew that it made him experience love-experience something other than bloodthirst or sadistic pleasure.

Up until he met Lucina, he had been a killing machine. He-and all of the others he had met-were simply metal dolls that had the capability to do only one thing: to cause some form of chaos, whether it be destruction, murder, or simple, plain mischief. He was a puppet, just like the rest, created to serve a duo of maniac embodiments simply known as Master Hand and Crazy Hand. And puppets were made to express the emotions of their masters-in the case of the Hands, evil and uncaring.

At first, Kuro had been the perfect "soldier" for the Hands' "army". Well, all of the metal dolls fought with malice and bloodthirst. Kuro simply did it better than the rest. From the moment he had been created, the Hands seemed to show certain favoritism for him due to how well he fit the bill. Black hair, red eyes, _and_ pointy sharp fangs? That was the number-one most ideal combination for a villainous henchman ever. At least, it was according to the Hands. And for the few months that Kuro had existed, he thought he would actually become the Hands' top henchman. In fact, Kuro often fantasized about rebelling against the Hands once he became top henchman, and then becoming leader of their "army of destruction".

In just four days, Lucina managed to change all of that.

From the moment the Hands had unveiled Lucina, Kuro stopped fantasizing about overthrowing the Hands to fantasizing about the life he could potentially lead with Lucina. Of course, Kuro knew that this impossible. A life in the Hands' "army" was the only life he knew, and most likely the only life he would ever lead. But there was something about Lucina's eyes that made him feel like he was floating away on a hot-air balloon. There was something about that particular shade of blue, the way it shone and looked so delighted, even when Lucina wasn't causing chaos (and like the others, she caused a _lot_ of chaos) made Kuro feel so fluttery, like the butterflies in the fields that the snipers in the army had a tendency to blow up. It made him feel like he could actually stop creating mischief. When Kuro looked into Lucina's eyes, he felt the urge to try and lead a life that didn't involve making sprays of red every two hours.

The color of Lucina's eyes was a color that the Hands thought was a bad omen. Kuro had heard them speak about her eyes often-eyes were considered important to the Hands, for eyes told how useful someone could be to the army. When he heard them say those things about Lucina's eyes, he wanted to attack them, but he couldn't, for he would certainly be crumbled like a sheet of tinfoil. They called the shade of blue Lucina's eyes were "rhinestone", and were convinced that it was a sign that Lucina could not be trusted. They said that rhinestones symbolized peace and kindness, and that to have a puppet with rhinestone eyes among their midst was bad luck.

Kuro didn't know exactly what a rhinestone was.

But, if they were the same color as Lucina's eyes, then the rhinestone was probably one of the most beautiful and lucky things that could exist on this planet.

 **...I DON'T KNOW HOW IN THE NAME OF THE TRIFORCE I CAME UP WITH THIS. SERIOUSLY, I DON'T. The actual song is supposed to be about pollution and environmentalism, but I somehow transformed it into this strange AU where the Smashers are demon/robot hybrids who do nothing but destroy, and Dark Pit is torn between his purpose and Lucina, who he has fallen in love with. BLAME MY ADDICTION TO GORILLAZ FOR IT, NOT ME.**

 **But...at the same time...I really like this. The feel seems to match the song, and the flow just feels natural. And at least Lucy and Pittoo didn't break up in this...right?**

 **With that, I will see you all next time!**


	5. Gorillaz: Feel Good Inc

**Hello, everybody! It's PK2 here, and welcome to your daily dose of Kerosene songficcyness! We're already halfway through the fic! (Blows nose) I'm coming so far...**

 **Now, I have to get this crucial piece of info out of the way before I start. Normally, I base the oneshots on the lyrics of the song. But, I couldn't find a way to get the lyrics of this song to work in a story-ish way. So, instead, I decided to take my inspiration from the music video of this song. I hope you all enjoy what I came up with!**

 **And, come on, guys! You should know I don't own SSB by now!**

Dark Pit sighed and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his daily dose of optimism to come floating along. This was the usual time, wasn't it? Or maybe the clocks in the Tower of Smash had stopped working again. Dark Pit didn't want the clocks to be broken, for it meant his "acquaintances" would find him and reveal his secret. So, he decided to keep hopeful and wait some more. To pass the time, he dwelled on the Tower of Smash.

To those outside of the Tower, it was thought to be a sacred place, supposed to house the greatest heroes. It was said to be next to impossible to enter. Dark Pit always thought the only reason he was invited in was because of his twin brother, Pit. It was major shock to Dark Pit, but he was ecstatic to finally be known as a hero.

That all changed when he realized the "heroes" of the Tower of Smash acted more like villains.

From the moment Dark Pit had entered, he had witnessed supposed "saviors" relentlessly beat down several innocents. These fighters, who were supposed to rescue others, only tortured them. Even more horrifying to Dark Pit was seeing his own brother, Pit, who always acted helpful and kind, being one of the more prominent torturers. He wanted to find a way to snap the heroes out of it, but he couldn't find a way.

At that moment, the sound of a wind turbine sounded, and Dark Pit instantly looked up and grinned. _About time_.

Outside, floating along as gently in the breeze as an airplane was a gigantic, windmill-powered island. But it wasn't the island that captured Dark Pit's attention. No, it was the girl who sat at the edge of the island. She had long, flowing blue hair, sparkling eyes of the same blue shade, and was flipping the pages of an old, torn book. She always came at this time, on this very same island. The thing was, she only seemed to pass by _his_ window. Dark Pit knew this because he had asked the other fighters, and they either shook their heads no, gave him the "WTH?" look, or laughed like psychos until they saw his expression, then muttered "Oh…wait…you're…actually…serious…?"

Dark Pit thought about it over and over again, and he eventually came to the conclusion that this girl was trying to help him find a way to escape. It might have seemed silly at first-after all, they didn't even know each other's names- but he had the feeling that this girl knew a way to escape. He even liked to think that she had escaped from the Tower herself.

The girl suddenly looked at him, and Dark Pit's heart stopped on the spot. Was this it? Was she finally going to help him? Would he finally get to know her more? The girl motioned for him to stand up, but before he could, a new voice sounded out.

"When are ye' gonna realize that you can't wait time birdwatching 'round here, eh?"

Dark Pit jumped so high he nearly hit the ceiling. Grabbing his staff, he twirled around to point it at the enemy…only to realize that it was Snake, one of his roommates and the most disgusting man on the planet.

"What do you want?" Dark Pit asked, tensing up.

"I _was_ gonna get summore cigars. But then I saw you practically flying away into la-la land, and I decided to bring you back down to earth. You know, like good roommates do!"

Dark Pit looked behind him, but the girl was out of sight, and her island was fading away. Turning back to Snake with spite burning within him, he hissed "Can you do the Tower a favor and move your bed down to the eighteenth basement?"

"But, without me, who else is going to snap you out of your daydreams?" Snake asked smugly, tossing a random megaphone out of his drawer as he tried to find his cigars.

Wait… a _megaphone_?

Why didn't Dark Pit think of it sooner? It would be a perfect way to make sure someone listened to him. And then, he would be able to find his mysterious helper, and finally know her name.

"May I borrow this?" Dark Pit asked innocently, picking up the megaphone. Snake looked surprised, but he quickly nodded yes. _Finally, progress_! Dark Pit thought as he exited the room.

Luckily, he didn't see the fighter helicopters chasing after the island.

 **CLIFFHANGER, HANGING ON A CLIIIIIIFFFFF! THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED A CLIIIIIIIFFFHAAAANNNGEEERRR!**

 **Lucas: That pun sucked.**

 **PK2: LUCAS?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!**

 **Lucas: Diddy Kong and the Koopalings were talking with Palutena and Robin about this fanfic, so I decided to come read it.**

 **Greninja: And, besides, I already know what happens next, so it isn't a cliffhanger to me!**

 **PK2: GRENINJA? WHO TOLD _YOU_ ABOUT THIS FANFIC?! AND YOU'RE A GORILLAZ FAN?!**

 **Greninja: Link and Meta Knight told me about it. And, yes, I have seen-**

 **PK2: STAPH, STAPH, STAPH! DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS! (Turns back to the readers) Anyways, that's it for today...**

 **PK2, Lucas, and Greninja: AND WE WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


	6. The Fray: How to Save a Life

**PK2: How's it going, everyone? PK2 here, and IM SO FREAKING MAD AT SAKURAI URRGH!**

 **Lucas: o.0 Should...we be worried?  
**

 **Greninja: It's fine. She just heard the news about the Chrom and King K. Rool Mii outfits and she's convinced that it means they wont be playable.**

 **Lucas: Oh...Well, KKR's probably still gonna be playable, but Chrom was disconfirmed since last-**

 **Greninja: Just let her dream, OK?**

 **PK2: I'm fine, guys! (Turns back to readers) Anyways, welcome to another chapter of my songfic oneshot collection! And...Greninja said everything I wanted to say, so let's get going! But first-**

 **Lucas and Greninja: PK2 does not own Smash! But's she's still super kind to us!**

 **PK2: Thanks, guys.**

 **Lucas and Greninja: For what?**

 **PK2: For that.**

 _The same scene kept on replaying in his mind. There was a screech of tires, a humongous crash, the sensation that that world was spinning around him. He could hear Wolf's growl-like curses and Mr. Game-and-Watch's beeps of panic. He could see Lucas shivering on the left windowside, and Lucario's blank snout on the right windowside. But, even with all of those memories smoothly running throughout his head, one memory shone brighter than the rest, like a torch on a moonless night._

 _That memory was of Lucina. He could still see the worried expression on her face; hear her trying to keep optimistic despite it all. And he could hear himself, trying to believe her, trying to believe that everything was alright. Then, there was a bomb-like explosion, bright light seared his vision, and then there was blackness. After a few minutes, the scene replayed once more._

 _He managed to wonder how many times he has relived this scene. More than a few thousand, certainly. At least a few days have passed by. And then, he wonders what has happened to his friends. What has happened to Wolf and Mr. Game-and-Watch? What has happened to Lucas and Lucario?_

 _But, most importantly, what has happened to Lucina? He couldn't bear it if he had lost his true love._

 _And then, he thinks, (Hey, I haven't thought normal thoughts in a while.)_

 _And that's when the memory faded away and he was catapulted back into reality._

Dark Pit gasped as he instantly bolted upright. However, he wasn't upright for long, and he soon fell back down into wherever the hell he was-most likely a hospital bed if his memory was correct. Everything still felt fuzzy, but he could still manage to make out four large shapes; white, yellow, gray, and black.

Dark Pit managed to blink a few times, and eventually the shapes cleared up, revealing themselves to be Pit, Bowser, Wolf, and Mr. Game-and-Watch.

" **PITTOO!** " Pit yelled in relief and happiness as he pulled Dark Pit into a bear hug. Dark Pit would have told Pit to not call him Pittoo, but when Pit embraced him, Dark Pit's ribs felt like they were being rubbed up against a cheese grater. Pit must have realized that as well, for he quickly let go.

"Good to see you back, kid." Bowser grinned. "What…happened?" Dark Pit gasped. "I just remember…tires…crashing…spinning…" "Some drunken truck driver slammed into our car on the highway." Wolf answered. His right arm was tucked into a sling, and the left side of his head was bandaged. "Me and Wolf managed to get out with healable injuries, but you…kinda ended up in a coma…for five weeks." Mr. Game-and-Watch rubbed the back of his head. His nose was wrapped in gauze, and he leaned on crutches to support his left leg.

Dark Pit's memory now seemed to make sense. But, that only seemed to remind him of his other pals, and, moreso, his girlfriend. "What happened to-" Dark Pit began, but Bowser answered part of his question. "Lucas broke his collarbone and four ribs, and Lucario suffered major burns. But they're doing fine." Dark Pit blinked. "That's good to hear…but what about _Lucina?_ "

It was as if a spell of silence had been cast over the four standing Smashers. Pit got a look of despair on his face almost instantly. Wolf and Mr. Game-and-Watch looked at each other, then back at Dark Pit as if they were wondering how to tell him something. Bowser just looked at him with pity painted on his face.

"Hey, what's going on? Meowth got your tongue?" Dark Pit tried to joke, but they just kept staring back at him. And then, Dark Pit realized that his worst thought was a reality.

"No."

Pit instantly tried to console his brother; "Well…you see…her backbone was sprained…and there was a lot of internal bleeding… she was in a coma for three weeks…but…" He sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry. It was just too severe to handle."

Dark Pit was silent for a while. Then, he whispered "She's…actually _gone_?" Bowser, Wolf, and Mr. Game-and-Watch silently nodded.

 _This can't be real. I'm still in the coma. I'm going to wake up and Lucina will be beside me and everything will be fine._ Dark Pit told himself, closing his eyes. But when he opened them, he was still in the hospital room, with Pit, Bowser, Wolf, and Mr. Game-and-Watch.

Only then did the tears start coming as Dark Pit contemplated the unfairness of life.

 **PK2: (Sniffles) Well...that...was..fun...(tears up)**

 **Lucas: (Bawling) Tissues...I need tissues...**

 **Greninja: (Sobbing) Tissues...I also need tissues...**

 **R.O.B: Tissues...I have tissues...(Hands tissues over)**

 **PK2: WAIT, R.O.B?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!**

 **R.O.B: I came in here to see your writing. Did I come at a bad time?**

 **PK2: Maybe. Maybe not. (Turns back to readers) Anyways, that's it for today...**

 **PK2, Lucas, Greninja, and R.O.B: AND WE WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


	7. WALK THE MOON: Shut Up and Dance

**PK2: Hello, everybody! It's PK2 here-**

 **Falco, Robin, and Palutena: AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF "YOUR LOVE IS MUSIC TO MY HEART!" :D**

 **PK2: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WAIT! FALCO, PALUTENA, AND ROBIN? WHERE DID LUCAS, GRENINJA, AND R.O.B. GO?**

 **Falco: Ganondorf took them to see the new Mission Impossible movie...**

 **Robin: So we decided to be your "muses" today!**

 **PK2: Thanks!**

 **Palutena: Also, we were sorta wondering what had happened to Days at the Mansion: The Rise of Scarmask. You know, since the three of us were supposed to star in it and-**

 **PK2: (Turns white) DON'T. MENTION. IT. (Turns to readers) Anyways, let's get on with the show! But, first-**

 **Falco, Robin, and Palutena: PK2 DOES NOT OWN SSB! BUT SHE'S STILL AN EXCELLENT FRIEND!**

 **PK2: (Blushes) You guys flatter me...**

The lack of logic currently present on this dance floor was the strangest thing ever.

At least, it was to Dark Pit.

"I mean, this is a _school dance_ , for Hades's sake!" Dark Pit yelled to his best friend, Wolf, who was sitting beside him, nibbling on a piece of pineapple and looking extremely bored. The anthropomorphic lupine now looked at Dark Pit as if _he_ was the crazy one. "What do you mean, 'no logic'?"

Dark Pit shook his head in exasperation. His best friend could really be so serious at times. "Yes, it is! I mean, just _look_ at that dance floor! The girls are on the left side of the hall, and the guys are just sitting here on the right side! Where is the _tension_ , if you know what I mean?"

Indeed, one side of the school gym was covered with pink, purple, and yellow, while the other side was covered with blue, red, and black. Wolf looked up from his imaginary journey with the pineapple, squinted at the hall for one minute, and then shook his head. "Dude, the tension is all over the place." "Um…What are you talking about?" Dark Pit muttered. "There's a reason the room is segregated, Pittoo." Dark Pit growled when he heard Wolf use his family "pet name", but he let his best friend continue. "The girls and the boys don't _want_ to be together, for they fear they will embarrass themselves in front of their crushes. Therefore, they separate themselves, so that they will not suffer from the effects of hormonal activity. Besides, they're all gonna pair up the minute a slow song comes on." Wolf explained with a smug look on his face. Then, he arched his eyebrow. "Why do you care, anyways?"

Dark Pit face could have been put next to a ripe strawberry and have been completely indistinguishable. "No…reason…just….curious…." Wolf's smirk was enormous. "Oh, come on, I know." " **NO, YOU DON'T!** " Dark Pit yelled. "Yes, I do! You just want to do the tango with Lucina! There's no hiding it from me." Wolf couldn't stop himself from giggling.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit_. Dark Pit cursed to himself.

He snuck a glance over to Lucina, his closest female friend and the only non-family-member at school who had known Dark Pit longer than Wolf had. She was dancing with a few other girls from their school. Just looking at her moves made Dark Pit blush. He had liked her for a quite a few months now, but he didn't want to tell her in fear of being banished to the friendzone. He had made the dreadful mistake of telling Wolf though, and now his best friend was determined to tell Lucina for him.

"You know, if you're not gonna tell her, I will." Wolf said for the ten millionth time. Dark Pit glared at him. "Oh, come on! You're never going to carry out that 'threat' anyways!" "Well, I'm gonna make a deal with you. You have to ask Lucina to dance when the next slow song comes on. If you don't confess your feelings by the end of the song, I'll confess them for you. Got it?" Wolf laughed. " _ **You won't carry out your end of the**_ \- "Dark Pit was abruptly cut off by "My Heart will Go On" by Celine Dion starting to play. Wolf winked and pointed to Lucina. Dark Pit gave Wolf a look that said " _Seriously?"_ Wolf responded with a look that said "Are you a chicken, or are you an eagle?" Dark Pit sighed. _Here goes nothing…_

However, the weirdest thing happened. As Dark Pit walked to Lucina, Lucina walked to him. They ended up bumping into each other in the middle of the dance floor. "Um…hello!" Lucina yelped, blushing. Dark Pit blushed too. Meanwhile, Wolf's jaw had practically dropped to the center of the earth.

Dark Pit shifted uncomfortably. "So…hello….why weren't you hanging out with me and Wolf at the -"He was quickly cut off by Lucina, whose eyes were now sparkling. "Please, do me a favor and shut up and dance with me."

Dark Pit had to constraint himself to not do the Numa Numa dance on the spot. "Shut up and let me dance with you." He replied, smirking.

They danced for what felt like several days, completely in their own world. The song ended too soon, it seemed. Then, Dark Pit surprised himself by going in and making out with Lucina.

 _Good Lord, what a perfect night_. He thought.

 **PK2: GASP! CAN IT BE? CAN I ACTUALLY BE WRITING A _HAPPY_ AND _FUNNY_ CHAPTER?!**

 **Falco: What? Don't you always write happy, funny stuff?  
**

 **Robin: Someone clearly hasn't read the previous six chapters...**

 **Palutena: Seriously. The previous chapters were either tearjerkers, involved them breaking up, or were weird AUs based on Gorillaz songs.**

 **PK2: YAY, YAY, YAY! MY PLAYLIST HAS GIVEN ME SYMPATHY! (Turns to the readers) Anyaways, that's it for today...**

 **PK2, Falco, Robin, and Palutena: AND WE WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
